Flowers For A Queen
by Prydwen Magic
Summary: Set during 2x03, Arthur witnesses Merlin delivering flowers to Lady Morgana, and it gives him an idea.


Arthur tried not to laugh as Merlin danced around, trying to hide whatever it was behind his back from the Prince. The instant Merlin turned to leave, Arthur peered around the corner filled with curiosity, wondering what his manservant could possibly be up to. When he saw the flowers Arthur was once again tempted to laugh, but was at the same time filled with pity and understanding.

He knew what it was like to have feelings for someone not of your station. Arthur knew that he should accuse Merlin of being over-presumptuous and arrogant to think the King's ward could possibly return the affections of a simple servant, but that would be like saying Gwen was wrong to have feelings for Arthur, and that was something the Prince could not bear. Yet, if Merlin could deliver flowers to Morgana undetected by anyone but Arthur, surely Arthur himself could take some flowers to Gwen in a similar way? And if anyone asked he could say they were for Morgana, to cheer her up after the fire.

So that afternoon he found himself having a hushed conversation with Guinevere, Morgana was sleeping, so they were able to have a quick conversation in relative privacy in the antechamber of her rooms. When he had arrived, holding out the flowers towards her, unable to find the right words; she had hung her head, blushing slightly, and said "These are the second lot she's had today, Merlin's already brought some. Not that these aren't appreciated, I mean, I'm sure she'll love them…" Gwen began her trademark backtracking again; trying not to offend him, but Arthur smiled and immediately relaxed.

"Guinevere." She silenced herself and raised her head, looking him directly in the eyes. He momentarily lost his train of thought, gazing into her beautiful brown orbs, but then collected himself and grinned cockily at her.

"May I come in a moment?" She stepped back without a word, closing the door behind him. He noticed she seemed slightly more relaxed now they could not be seen by any passing guards. He felt the same. It was not as though they were doing anything thing wrong at present, but they shared a guilty secret, and Arthur felt as though he was wearing a giant sign around his neck, proclaiming his feelings to the world, especially when he was around the lady in question.

"I'm pleased that Morgana would appreciate the flowers, but they are not for her, they're for you." He held out the bouquet again, trying not to chuckle at her shocked expression.

"What?" She said nervously.

"To say thank you, for letting me stay with you; for looking after Morgana; for caring for my wound during the tournament…" He shot her a boyish grin now, "…for reminding me that I'm an arrogant pig; for giving me a heads up on my snoring." They both chuckled at this one.

"For…" he made to continue teasing her but she stopped him "Enough."

He bowed his head slightly in consent, and gestured for her to take the flowers for the third time, she complied and he shivered slightly as her hand brushed his while taking them from him.

"They're beautiful." She murmured quietly, gazing at the soft shades of purples and yellows.

Before he could stop himself Arthur had said "So are you." He immediately stopped, praying she hadn't heard, she had. She blushed prettily, smiling shyly, but refused to meet his eye, and suddenly decided he was glad she had heard. The compliment was true, and he had a feeling it was one that people never bothered with, though he couldn't imagine why.

"It's true." He added, trying to put her at ease, assuring her he had meant it.

"Thank you my lord, and thank you for the flowers."

"Guinevere, call me Arthur," She still looked uncomfortable. He stepped forward, "Or William if you like."

She giggled, and Arthur smiled, glad that they were now at ease with each other again. She met his eyes confidently now "Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome." They just gazed into each others eyes for a moment, and Arthur realised he had to keep the conversation going, otherwise he was going to make things awkward again.

"So, Merlin's flowers were for Morgana then?"

"Yes, I thought it was sweet actually, they really cheered her up."

He frowned slightly, he would never understand what women saw in Merlin – and did not want to think about the time he had suspected Gwen and his manservant had had feelings for each other. "Did my flowers cheer you up?"

She smiled, "Of course Arthur." Then she glanced around anxiously, seemingly worried about something.

"What is it?"

"I'm just trying to think where to put them." She said quietly.

Of course, Arthur thought angrily, what was he thinking bringing her flowers hours before she went home? She wouldn't have time to drop them off at her home, and how could she explain to Morgana that the crown prince had delivered her flowers?

"Oh, umm… I could drop them of at your house if your house if you'd like?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that!" She exclaimed, and he had to laugh at her protests.

"Of course you can, in fact I insist."

Without further ado Arthur had gently pulled the flowers from her grasp. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'd best fetch Morgana's dinner, so…"

"Of course, goodbye Guinevere."

"Goodbye Arthur."

Arthur noticed with pride she hadn't made to curtsey yet, he didn't like it when she did, it reminded him of why they couldn't be together, perhaps she was waiting for him to move towards the door. Suddenly he was stuck with inspiration. He turned and opened the door, staying just inside the room. Then he spun around and dropped into a low bow "My lady."

He heard her gasp, and caught a glance of her shocked expression, then he hurriedly left before she could protest, grinning to himself not only because of her adorable reaction, but because of how right it felt to treat her as his equal. How could this be wrong?

Later that afternoon Arthur once again found himself clad in Merlin's blue cloak, sneaking quickly into Gwen's small home. He had added something extra to his gift of flowers, figuring that she deserved it. He had waited until late afternoon to deliver the chicken, hoping it wouldn't be too cold by the time she returned. Hopefully this would make up for his disastrous attempt at "cooking".

Arthur placed the freshly cooked chicken down on the table, next to his bouquet. Then, hesitating only a second, he placed his note down beside the two. He hadn't been planning to write one, but her reaction to his teasing earlier had made it impossible to resist.

_To My Lady, from Sir William _the note read simply. Smiling down at the words before he left, it struck Arthur once more how fitting they seemed, and he knew in that moment: She would be his queen.

**A/N: Cheesy and a bit out of character I know, but I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
